¿Que regalo puedo darte?
by kurolovers
Summary: era navidad pero habia un problema para kuroko porque no tenia nada para regalarle a su novio pelirrojo, ¿como lo tomara Akashi? Feliz Navidad! Akakuro


_**Hola a pasado tiempo! me disculpo por no haber aparecido por mucho tiempo pero ya dentro de la proxima semana estare actualizano todos mis fic, no es que no haya querido o no tenga inspiracion pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada con eso de la universidad para el proximo año, asi que e tenido que ir para informarme bien de mis carreras eligiras como tambien cual me conviene mas y todo eso por eso mismo no e estado muy presente me disculpo pero ya los recompensare y espero que les guste este pequeño-porque no me dio mucho tiempo- one short hasta la proxima!**_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué regalo puedo darte?**_

Era 24 de diciembre día de navidad, todos estaban listos para celebrarlo menos una persona y esa persona era nada menos que Kuroko Tetsuya que no tenía ningún regalo para su sádico novio Akashi Seijuurou, todo lo que había pensado fue completamente arruinado. Ahora estaba en la cama del pelirrojo ya que habían empezado a vivir juntos en la mansión del pelirrojo Kuroko al principio se había negado pero tiempo después lo acepto, pero no nos desviemos del tema, el peliceleste estaba en la cama ocultando su rostro con sus propias piernas mientras sollozaba al recordar que todo lo que intento hacer de regalo para su pareja fuera arruinado, todas y cada una de sus planes que había tenido para su novio.

Todo empezó hace una semana atrás ya faltaba poco para navidad y el pequeño Kuroko ya tenía listo las compras para todos sus amigos que fueron lo más fáciles pero había uno que le faltaba solo uno y el mas importantes de todas; y esa era la de su sádica pareja que no sabía que comprarle ya que ¿Que le puedes comprar a alguien que lo tiene todo? Era muy difícil en que pensar en su regalo, necesitaba ayuda, pensó primero en un reloj pero era muy caro, lo segundo fue hacerle un pastel... Mala idea la cocina quedo en un desastre total . Lo tercero fue hacerle una cena pero rápidamente lo descarto no tenía ayuda de su amigo pelirrojo ya que este se había ido junto a Aomine hacia Estados Unidos a celebrar navidad junto a su familia y novio, todos sus amigos no estaban disponibles ya que todos habían decidido salir de viaje con sus parejas, al parecer el mundo no lo quería a su parecer y cada idea que salía fue completamente arruinado y vaya que fueron muchas esa semana no fue muy buena para él, sin darse cuenta cada día pasaba junto sus ideas de regalo para su pareja pero cada una no sirvió o se destruían por pequeños accidentes o por cosa de la vida eran destruidas.

Ya rendido vio la fecha ya era navidad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no conseguir nada para su novio, rendido se fue a su cuarto compartido con su pareja, tenía toda esa semana para regalarle algo ya que Akashi había salido a un viaje de negocio por aquella semana y regresaba aquel día, no alcanzo a ser nada, todo salía mal, se ocultó con una manta y sollozo sin quede salir en todo el día de esa habitación.

Volviendo a la actualidad mientras se lamentaba sin darse cuenta que la puerta de la habitación era abierta por un cierto pelirrojo que cuando entró con sigilo se dirigió hacia el bulto que había en su cama para abrazarlo sobresaltando a Kuroko por ello, rio levemente divertido por la reacción de su amado para luego quitarle la manta al peliceleste aun estaba desprevenido.

-Tetsuya.-susurro al verlo con lágrimas, con cuidado se las quito con cariño.-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que lloras amor?.

Kuroko se negó a hablarle sin detener sus lágrimas, Akashi suspiro antes de abrazarlo con cuidado y acariciar sus cabellos celestes, Kuroko le correspondió el abrazo con lentitud.

-Me dirás porque lloras Tetsuya? Me preocupas.

-...-lo pensó antes de alejarse un poco.- T..tú regalo de navidad.

-Mi regalo?.-lo miro un poco sorprendido.-¿Que sucede con eso?.-volvió a preguntar.

-Y..yo quise com...comprarte algo p...pero todo s..se arruino.-dijo entre sollozos.

Akashi sonrió levemente para luego besarle la frente, mientras su mano las llevaba hacia las mejillas del menor obligándolo a verlo.

-Supe que destruiste la cocina el otro día.-le dijo levemente divertido pero Kuroko estaba avergonzado por aquello.-Pero estas llorando por algo tan pequeño Tetsuya.

-Pe..pero yo quería re...regalarte algo para este día. –replico.

-Y te lo agradezco, te esforzaste para hacerlo no?.-le preguntó haciendo que el peliceleste asistiera.-Trataste de cocinar para mí no?.-igual asistió tratando de no llorar.-Hiciste muchas cosas para mi verdad?.-Kuroko asistió levemente, Akashi le sonrió con dulzura.-Entonces no hay necesidad de llorar por eso, te has esforzado en encontrar algo para mí y aunque todo se haya arruinado lo importante es que estas tú aquí conmigo Tetsuya.-le limpio aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de ese bello rostro antes de besarlo suavemente los labios del contrario.

Kuroko con timidez le correspondió aquel beso, luego de separarse el peliceleste abrazo al pelirrojo siendo correspondido, estuvieron un buen rato en ello hasta que una sirvienta vino a avisar que la cena estaba lista, entre los dos se miraron a los ojos para salir de la habitación con sus manos entrelazadas, fueron hacia el gran árbol de navidad que había en la mansión que estaba en la sala al llegar Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos allí disfrutando de la compañía, Kagami y Aomine también lo estaban. Miro a su novio con sorpresa escrita en su cara y este al captar la mirada prefirió decirle.

-Bueno como todos estaban preocupados por ti porque estabas cada día de la semana estabas muy desanimado y deprimido, entonces me llamaron y quisieron celebrar todos juntos la navidad.

Kuroko al escucharlo sonrió agradecidos, ese día fue más especial de todas las que había tenido, estaba junto a sus amigos y su novio, entre risas y regalos todos eran felices no podía pedir nada más, su navidad en ese año fue el mejor de todos aunque no pudo regalarle nada a su novio este le había traído de su viaje que era un hermoso vestido celeste con toques blancos, estaba avergonzado y pensaba que tal vez sólo tal vez su pareja se juntaba mucho con el moreno pervertido de Aomine.

Pero tal vez le cumpliría el capricho a su novio, sonrió ante la idea.

 ** _Fin._**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
